1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable storage device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for authorizing a host connected to a portable storage device and a method and apparatus for providing information for authorizing a host.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent digital information devices such as a personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wireless terminal, and a digital television set (DTV) adopt portable storage devices such as a universal serial bus (USB) memory, a compact flash (CF) card, or a secure digital (SD) card.
On the other hand, there is known a virtualization based state migration technology, in which a virtual machine that has been operated in a virtual machine monitor (VMM) environment is suspended, and the suspended virtual machine is stored in a portable storage device, transported to a different host, and loaded on a VMM on the different host to resume its operation.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for describing an existing technology for protecting data stored in a portable storage device 110.
Referring to FIG. 1, a user connects the portable storage device 110 to a digital information device 100 (hereinafter, referred to as a host), such as a PC, a PDA, a wireless terminal, or a DTV. The host 100 encrypts data and stores it in the portable storage device 110 (120). In addition, the host 100 reads the encrypted data from the portable storage device 110 and decrypts it (130).
However, since the existing portable storage device 110 has a weak security infrastructure, a user's important information stored in the portable storage device 110 may be vulnerable to malicious attacks when the portable storage device 110 is stolen, lost, or connected to a host 100 infected by malware.
In addition, when the portable storage device 110 is applied to a virtualization based state migration technology, it is impossible to prevent the virtual machine stored in the portable storage device 110 from being used by an unauthorized host 100.